Ah, Itoshi no Oujousama!
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Di luar penampilannya, Hinata terlihat seperti gadis remaja biasa. Tapi siapa tahu, kalau ternyata keluarganya adalah kelompok Yakuza terkenal!


Whhhhhhuuuaaaakksssss!!!!

Uru di sini lagi, mempersembahkan sebuah fic dengan pairing yang sama dengan sebelumnya…

Ajakan dari para senpai pecinta NaruHina!!! Krisis.. krisis…

Mari buat yang banyak!! Banyak!! Banyak!!

Mohon bimbingannya…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sehebat-hebatnya kemampuan pelet uru.. tetep Kishimoto-san yang akan bertahta dalam Naruto

**Summary**: Di luar penampilannya, Hinata terlihat seperti gadis remaja biasa. Tapi siapa tahu, kalau ternyata keluarganya adalah kelompok Yakuza terkenal!

* * *

**Ah, Itoshi no Oujou-sama!**

**Chapter 1**

**By Uzumaki Uru **

Suatu siang tepat waktu pulang sekolah, terlihat sekelompok gadis remaja yang sibuk ber haha-hihi tidak jelas.

Pulang sekolah bareng, biasa mereka lakukan sebagai sahabat. Hinata yang tengah tertawa bersama Tenten mendengar berbagai gosip. Di depan mereka ada Sakura dan Ino sebagai pengamat gosip tersebut, sedangkan Temari sedari tadi diam saja membaca buku.

"Ne.. tau tidak? Karin berantem lagi lho..!!" seru Ino. Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Iya! Sampai dipanggil Kepala Sekolah lagi kan..?"

"Haaahh… apa dia harus berlaku begitu? Tidak sadar apa? Dia itu perempuan.." Temari yang masih membawa buku mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Hn.. sikapnya kasar sekali!! Menghajar yankee sekolah lain! Cewek gila!" cela Tenten yang ikut nimbrung.

Mendengar percakapan para sahabatnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan. Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia was-was. Karena ada suatu hal yang telah lama ia tutupi.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah gerbang rumah bergaya Jepang yang megah dan besar sekali. Rumah Hinata.

"Di lihat berapa kalipun, kau memang seorang nona muda Hinata! Rumahmu megah sekali!!" ucap Sakura kagum.

"Ah.. biasa-biasa saja Sakura-chan.. Nah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa teman-teman!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Manis sekali.

"Iya! Sampai jumpa!", "Sampai ketemu di sekolah, besok!" seru Ino dan Temari.

Tenten berjalan mendekati Hinata, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya (maaf, enggak ada Yuri kok..)

"Hinata! Titip salam buat Neji-kun ya? Khe..khe.." bisiknya pelan, namun cukup jelas Hinata mendengarnya. Hinata segera mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi. "Iya! Akan kusampaikan pada Neji-nii!"

Kini Tenten yang mulai tersenyum. Senyum-senyum nan gaje. Ia mengedipkan salah satu matanya, "Arigatou, Hinata!" ucapnya senang.

Mereka-pun pergi pulang, Hinata melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

Setelah agak lama menunggu, memastikan bahwa kini tidak ada siapa-siapa alias orang berlalu-lalang di depan rumahnya, Hinata mulai mendorong pintu gerbang. Membukanya dan kemudian masuk, tak lama…

"SELAMAT DATANG, NONA HINATA!!!" belasan pria ehm.. bapak-bapak mendadak berdiri dan menundukkan kepala mereka. Memberi penghormatan sesuai tradisi saat sang Nona pulang.

*****

Hinata's POV

"SELAMAT DATANG, NONA HINATA!!"

Salam yang sudah biasa terdengar itu menyapaku, menyambut kepulanganku. Seorang pria (bapak-bapak) berambut oren jabrik dengan banyak piercing dan berbadan besar datang menghampiriku.

"Nona… Bos akan pergi ke pertemuan dengan kelompok Asagi di daerah Sapporo selama seminggu. Saya diperintah Bos menyampaikan ini pada Nona.." sang bapak-bapak yang ternyata bernama Pein (?) memberitahu-ku dengan wajah sangar.

"Hn.. oke.." jawabku santai. Yah.. berlagak seperti seorang Nona pada umumnya.

"Jadi.. walau Bos tidak ada… kami para bawahan kelompok Hyuuga siap membantu apa-apa yang anda perlukan!" kata Pein lagi.

"Hn..terima kasih!" ucapku lagi.

Yah.. inilah keluarga-ku. Sebutan sebagai 'Bos', 'Nona', 'Tuan Muda', salam penghormatan sudah biasa.

Keluarga Hyuuga, yang sebenarnya adalah kelompok Yakuza! Yang dimaksud Bos itu ayahku, Hiashi Hyuuga. Semua orang dalam kelompok ini sungguh, sangat menghormati beliau. Aku sebagai anak pertamanya ditunjuk untuk mewarisi kelompok ini. Kelak aku-lah yang akan menjadi ketua alias Bos!

Yang tinggal di rumah ini adalah orang-orang yang jago berkelahi dan bertampang sangar, tapi karena sudah mengenal mereka jauh sejak masih kecil, aku tahu kalau mereka itu baik sekali. Perhatian. Mereka mencoba melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan. Walau aku seorang Nona di sini, aku tetap menghormati mereka.

Di luar sana tidak ada seorang-pun yang mengetahui kalau aku ini termasuk dalam Yakuza! Bahkan para sahabatku, tak ada yang kuberi tau tentang kehidupanku sebagai seorang Yakuza.

Di luar rumah aku bersikap wajar seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya. Menurut mereka itu aku ini seorang cewek yang ramah, lembut, pintar dan baik hati. Wah.. mereka tidak tau saja, terkadang jika merasa sebal, darah Yakuza-ku bergejolak hebat! Aku juga sebenarnya memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang tak cetek!

Walau seseorang dari kelompok Yakuza, aku juga punya perasaan yang sama seperti gadis-gadis biasa lainnya. Cinta… (Author muntah..)

Di kelas, ada seorang cowok yang membuatku suka padanya. Ia ketua OSIS _Masashi Gakuen_ sekaligus ketua kelas kami. Rambutnya kuning berantakan dan layak di sebut sama seperti duren. Bola matanya yang sebiru langit atau sebiru laut.. mana sajalah.. indah sekali. Kulit tan-nya.. perawakan wajahnya yang sungguh taammmmmmmmmpaaaaaaaannnn…, membuat namanya tercantum dalam daftar salah satu cowok ganteng yang menjadi incaran para siswi.

Hoooh… memikirkannya membuatku tertidur dalam mimpi indah di tidur siang bolong-ku ini…

Hinata's POV end

*****

Pagi hari yang damai di kelas XII-2, di kelas Hinata…

Hinata duduk tentram dengan posisi wuueenaak di kursinya, sampai seseorang memanggilnya..

"Hinata!! Bisa bicara sebentar?" Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Kaget bukan main, wajah Hinata mulai merona.

Bagai ada sepotong daging hasil Qurban nyangkut di kerongkongannya, Hinata berbicara dengan terbata-bata dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"A..Ada A..Apa Naru..Naruto-kun..?" tanyanya. Naruto menatapnya serius.

"Ano.. setelah berdiskusi kemarin, acara Natal tahun ini untuk kelas kita, diputuskan untuk dilaksanakan di rumahmu!"

Mata Hinata membelak, "A..APA!!?"

Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata. Deg! Jantung Hinata terguncang.

"Ayolah.. ini hasil diskusi teman-teman. Lagipula, kudengar rumahmu lumayan besar." Kata Naruto lagi.

Hinata mulai kebingungan, takut kalau-kalau sampai ketahuan bahwa keluarganya adalah Yakuza, "I..tu.. emmm.."

"Kenapa? Oh.., apa ini merepotkanmu Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi, wajahnya menatap Hinata. Kali ini jaraknya lebih dekat.

Hinata yang sudah pusing tujuh keliling karena wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Naruto langsung asal menjawab, "Iya.. Naruto-kun boleh kok.."

Kini, wajah Naruto kembali cerah. Ia-pun nyengir, "Terma kasih, Hinata! Lusa ya!!! Akan ku beri tau teman-teman lainnya!!" serunya sambil berlari menjauh.

1 . . .

2 . . .

3 . . .

Dalam sekejap, pikiran Hinata kembali ke tempatnya. "Hah? Mati AKU!" rutuknya dalam hati.

*****

Pulang sekolah, kediaman Hyuuga. . .

"Jadi begitu. . . lusa mereka datang merayakan Natal. . ." Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia duduk di depan para anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Orang-orang yang mendengar tidak bisa berkata-kata, diam seribu bahasa.

"Hinata-sama! Bagaimana kalau mereka tau kalau kita ini kelompok Yakuza?!" sepupu Hinata, Neji langsung saja menghakimi sang Nona.

"Ta..tapi gak papa kan? Asal kita jangan menunjukkan sikap kita yang biasanya.. yang biasa seperti Yakuza.." Hinata mencoba membela dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, ini kesempatannya untuk bertemu Naruto di pesta Natal.

Tapi, Neji tidak mentolerir, "Tidak. Tidak bisa Hinata-sama nanti.." Hinata menutup mulut Neji segera.

Hinata lalu merendahkan suaranya, "Nanti ada Tenten-chan juga lho.." mencoba menghasut Neji dan.. Berhasil! Dengan cepat Neji mengangguk!!

"Baiklah!! Mari kita sambut teman-teman Nona dan buat pesta Natal tak terlupakan!!!" seruan mereka yang bergelora memenuhi ruangan Aula.

*****

Hari Natal, di depan gerbang rumah Keluarga Hyuuga…

"Kau memang Nona, Hinata!!" kata Chouji terkagum-kagum melihat rumah Hyuuga. Hinata tersenyum,i - pun membuka pintu untuk mempersilahkankan masuk teman-temannya..

"SELAMAT DATANG TEMAN-TEMAN NONA!!!" sorakan dari dalam menggelegar. Membuat makhluk lainnya kaget bukan kepalang.

"GYAAA!! Hi.. Hinata-chan! O.. Orang-orang rumahmu ramah dan heboh sekali ya..?" ucap Ino berkaget-kaget ria.

"Ha..ha..ha.. i..itu.. semangat masa muda.." elak Hinata sambil tertawa hambar.

Teman-temannya melihat para bapak-bapak tersebut, 'sudah tua dan brewokan begini, disebut masa muda?' pikir mereka tak percaya.

"II..Itu.. walau begitu.. mereka adalah keluarga yang kusayangi!!" seakan tau apa yang ada dipikiran temannya, Hinata segera mengeraskan suaranya. Membuat teman-temannya yang tadi tenang jadi kaget lagi.

Mendengar pernyataan Hinata, mereka menatapnya, "Hinata! Kamu punya keluarga yang hebat!! Hebat!!" seru mereka.

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan di belakang punggung sang Nona para bawahan terharu dan menangis bombai.

Pesta di mulai dengan ramai-nya, mereka bersenang-senang menikmati suasana yang ada. Para bawahan dipimpin Pein juga ikut memeriahi. Mereka bernyanyi..

"Ma..lam kudus.. sunyi senyap . . ~" lagu-lagu Natal yang harusnya dapat di khidmati semua orang, tatkala menjadi horor saat dinyanyikan kelompok Pein ini.

Di pojokan dekat pohon Natal, Neji dan Tenten sedang colek-colekkan. Dengan centil, Neji mencolek dagu Tenten. Malu-malu, Tenten menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi tak mau kalah, dengan usil-nya Tenten mencubil pinggang Neji..semakin lama colek-colekan mereka makin ke bawah..

Teman yang lain, yang melihat pasangan 'Kemayu' tersebut langsung pada cengok dan cekikikan.

Hinata, memutuskan mencari sosok Naruto. Mencoba tepos –Tebar Pesona-. Ditemukannya akhirnya pujaan hatinya itu.. dengan langkah malu-malu ia menghampiri Naruto.

"Na..Naruto-kun! Gi..gimana pestanya?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menoleh dan tertawa lebar, "Asyik!! Keluargamu ramah sekali ya..?".

Tiba-tiba. . .

"Dor! Dor! Dor!" Suara tembakan bermunculan, membuat para Yakuza penghuni rumah tersebut refleks berlari ketakutan.

"Mati! Mati! Ada tembakan!!" si Hidan panik.

"GYAAA!! Ketembak! Gue kena tembak!!" si Pein panik tak karuan, ia memegang dadanya sendiri.

"Polisi! Amankan diri!!" Kakuzu berlarian. Seluruh kelompok Hyuuga panik. Membuat semua orang bingung. Hinata dan Neji cengok di tempat.

"A..Ah.. maaf! Itu ringtone hape-ku!" Naruto segera mengangkat teleponnya yang berdering. Semua diam seketika melihat Naruto.

"Apa sih ngagetin aja!!" ucap Neji kesal.

"Ke..kenapa Naruto-kun pasang ringtone begitu sih?" tanya Hinata pada diri sendiri, pertanyaan yang di dengar oleh Temari.

"Mungkin karena ngikutin jejak ayahnya!", Hinata menoleh ke Temari.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, Temari-chan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kamu tidak tau? Ayah Naruto kan.. seorang POLISI!" jawab Temari santai.

Dalam sekejap. . . "W..WHAT THE.." belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya..

"UUUUUAAAAPPAAAAA????!!!!!" seluruh keluarga Hyuuga di malam Natal-pun berteriak.

* * *

Karen suru. . .

* * *

Maaf gaje, typo, OOC, de el el..

Seluruh Anggota HAMARU dan Anggota NARUTO buatan Uru dalam fic ini mengucapkan. .

AKEMASHITE OMODETOU GOZAIMASU!! SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2010!

Semoga para readers, senpai juga Uru menjadi lebih baik lagi!! Apa yang kita semua kerjakan mendapat hasil terbaik!!

Hehe.. sekalian klo mau.. RnR onegai,?


End file.
